kaeno_shinjomufandomcom-20200214-history
Cheisu Maeda
Cheisu Maeda '''(前田 チェイス ''Maeda Cheisu) ''was a student in Kaeno Shinjomu Academy's Class 1st, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Kaeno Shinjomu V1: Trigger Bappy Balance. His title was '''Ultimate Detective (超高校級の「探偵」 lit. Super High School Level Detective). History Early Life Cheisu was born to a pair of Akari Maeda and Jean Levesque, two Future Foundation agents, in the small town of Hida (飛騨市 Hida-shi), Japan. His father left to serve the French division of Future Foundation when he was a baby, leaving his mother to raise him by herself. From an early age, Akari encouraged Cheisu to become a detective like her and eventually join Future Foundation. She trained him to follow in her footsteps, and he often accompanied her cases; in quick time, Cheisu had developed a passion for solving mysteries and uncovering the truth. Eventually, he began to take on cases without his mother's guidance. With a perfect rate of success, it didn't take long for him to become recognized as the Ultimate Detective. Being too occupied with his detective work, Cheisu didn't attend school like most children. Instead, he was homeschooled by his mother, and set to attend the clandestine, Future Foundation-run Hope's Peak Academy when he entered high school. Also due to his unconventional upbringing, Cheisu didn't have any friends his age, save Kaiya Sasaki, a girl who lived on the same street as him. When Cheisu was fourteen, he returned home to find that Akari had been brutally murdered. Despite his many attempts to find his mother's killer, it remains the single unsolved case in his career as a detective. Due to Akari's death, Cheisu was enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy at an earlier age than most high school first years, and lived there, per his mother's will. He also joined Future Foundation like she had wanted, and was mentored by Kyoko Kirigiri. Prior to the Second Tragedy When Cheisu was in his second year of high school, the Japanese government announced the opening of Kaeno Shinjomu, a new school for Ultimate students. Subsequently, Cheisu received an invitation to the school, as the public was unaware that he was already attending the supposedly-disbanded Hope's Peak Academy. Seizing the opportunity, Future Foundation asked Cheisu to enroll in Kaeno Shinjomu and collect information for them. Cheisu agreed, mostly because Kaiya, now his girlfriend, had also been scouted for the school as the Ultimate Botanist. Not long after he accepted the invitation, Cheisu was put on a case regarding Masayuuki Taisho, a blogger who's activities had caught the attention of Future Foundation. Appearance Cheisu is a tall, lean young man of Eurasian (French and Japanese) descent. He has a fairly muscular physique, but isn't especially brawny nor broad-shouldered. He has sky blue almond-shaped eyes with long eyelashes, and pale, fair skin. His hair has a slight wave to it, and is cut shorter around the sides in comparison to the top. Cheisu wears a black bomber jacket with silver zippers over a plain white t-shirt. He also dresses in a pair of ripped, dark grey denim jeans, and thick black combat boots. Around his neck, he wears his mother's old silver ring on a chain. Both of his ears have a single stud through them. Personality Cheisu presents himself as a lawful and responsible student, although he prefers to keep certain things from his classmates. He is polite, but has little patience for irrational behavior, seen when he asks Anaelle Hamaan to leave the cafeteria after she expresses her initial fear of the killing game. Intelligent, observant, and serious, Cheisu is very confident in his abilities, and has faith that the truth will always perservere. He attempts to be friendly towards his classmates, although he prefers to investigate and spend his time alone. He has a calm, collected demeanor, and consistently attempts to have a logical, unbiased approach to many topics. Although he can be formal and curt at times, he displays a genuine desire to uncover the identity of the mastermind and help the other students escape the killing game. After Cheisu recovers his memories of Yuuki, his behavior shifts radically. He becomes temperamental and sharp-tongued, outwardly insulting his classmates and dismissing them as useless. He is brash and stubborn, and consequently, refuses to cooperate with anyone, including people he formerly valued as friends such as S'ad Ludópata. He becomes obsessed and infatuated with Yuuki again, and even allows himself to be executed in order to carry out his plans. Talent Ultimate Detective From a young age, Cheisu was trained by his mother to be a detective. He was registered as a detective at twelve, and joined Future Foundation as an agent when he was fifteen. As the Ultimate Detective, Cheisu is very observant and analytical. He picks up on clues that most people overlook, which made him extremely valuable throughout most of the Killing School Life. For example, in the first investigation, he took note of Kyoung-mi Park's unusual behavior and the strange swelling on her face, and guided his classmates towards the conclusion that the singer and her twin had switched places using those clues. Relationships Family Akari Maeda <33333 Jean Levesque bro Love Interest Kaiya Sasaki vegan gf Class 1st Masayuuki Taisho S'ad Ludópata Hachi Hiruma Quotes Trigger Bappy Balance Chapter One: *"I can't speak on behalf of everyone but I can't promise not to walk alone at night. Things could come up during the nighttime, and I prefer to investigate alone." *"I'm calm because even if someone is killed, the murderer won't be able to get away with it. So there's no point in killing because you'll just be executed. *"I've dealt with worse cases than this. I'm not being stupid or brave. I'm being reasonable. My talent lies within the field of crime so I'm no stranger to the mentality of a murderer." *"Anaelle, I'm the Ultimate Detective. Trust me when I say the murderer won't get away with it." *"I suppose there is the possibility that I am the mastermind. But I think it highly unlikely." Chapter Three: *"Kaiya Sasaki is my girlfriend. She was supposed to attend Kaeno Shinjomu with me... as the Ultimate Botanist." Chapter Nine: *"Of course I'm not the killer. I'm literally the Ultimate Detective. It's my job to expose killers." *"Stop blaming me for your mistakes. I didn't force you to take an innocent girl's life. You got the punishment you deserved." *"Shut up. you literally have no right to talk about sensibility. You freaked out and fucked up your entire murder." *"Maybe you should just stay quiet, considering that you're not useful in any way." *"My 'expertise' isn't worth anything if all you're gonna do is throw around brainless theories." *"I've been sick of this killing game since it started! Of course I'm losing my fucking patience!" *"Do you wanna die all over again? You're fucking sick, you little psycho!" *"I didn't kill my own girlfriend! I couldn't have killed my own girlfriend! She's already dead!" *"You guys are being ridiculous! You're really so desperate to pin this on me?" *"I'm perfectly calm! I'm 'him!' It's me! It was me all along! I'm the one you guys chose to blame for this whole mess!" *"Of course I wanted to escape... all until I got my memories back. Now I remember everything. I did this for despair! This feeling... this amazing feeling of despair! They're the one who showed me despair! So I guess I did it for them too... the most amazing person on the face of this dying planet... the person I love." Trivia * The name "Cheisu" (チェイス) means "to hunt, to chase" and the family name "Maeda" (前田) means "previous rice field." His first name reflects his nature as a detective, in tracking down culprits and chasing the truth. * Cheisu inhereited the title of Ultimate Detective from Kyoko Kirigiri and Shuichi Saihara. However, he is a homicide detective, like Kyoko. * Cheisu is white-passing. * For the second half of the game, he can be classified a yandere because he killed Yuuki so no one else could have him. However, when he is not an Ultimate Despair, he is tsundere. * Cheisu is fluent in Japanese and English. Category:Class 1st Category:Murderer